


The Jug of Punch

by ObliqueOptimism



Series: Baby (You've Got What It Takes) [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Not Beta Read, Parent Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: Jackson goes to a party, knowing that if he got drunk all he had to do was call his parents and they would be there to pick him up. He's not the one to got drunk though.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Jackson Hargreeves/Bradley Mills
Series: Baby (You've Got What It Takes) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576855
Comments: 20
Kudos: 211





	The Jug of Punch

**Author's Note:**

> this is set just after jackson and bradley started dating, bradley is not out to his parents yet, he is still living with them

There were some rules that weren’t written on the fridge. They’d been spoken, over and over again, whenever Jackson would go out with friends, sometimes when Klaus felt his cravings crawl up his skin and he was thinking about using, about the possibility of his baby using.

It was okay if, while at a party or not, if Jackson got drunk. He wouldn’t get in trouble. Just be safe and call home and either Klaus or Dave would go pick him up. 

It was okay if, while at a party or not, if Jackson tried some drugs. He wouldn’t get into trouble. Just be safe and call home and either Klaus or Dave would go pick him up.

It was implied that by drugs they meant pot more than heroin but none of them judged Klaus, so they wouldn’t judge him. They’d help him through it, make sure he was safe. Of course they didn’t want him to become an alcoholic or an addict, but teens are teens and there was beer at parties. They weren’t dumb, they knew what happened at teen parties. 

_Just be safe._

Jackson never told his parents that he would _never_ drink or do drugs. He saw how it affected his daddy, how he still struggled. He’d read his aunt’s book and heard stories and knew, at least somewhat, on how quickly it can turn bad. His daddy had been homeless for years, an addict and alcoholic. It wasn’t just that he thought he could, hypothetically, go down the same road but it was more he wanted to protect his daddy.

Daddy didn’t need to see Jackson, _his lovebug_ , the reason he was sober-- not be. He didn’t deserve that. It wasn’t that long ago that his daddy had thought about going out on a bender because he expected to relapse again. Jackson _couldn’t_ do any of that to his daddy. 

He just had no interest in drinking or doing drugs.

However he was at a party, having to deal with others getting drunk, of them asking him over and over if he wanted a drink. Why not? It’s not like his daddy could punish him, not after what he’s done, right? It's just beer, it must be great, knowing that whatever he did, his daddy has done worse. Jackson could go home and say _it's just beer, daddy, better than whoring yourself out for drugs_. They laughed.

Until Jackson punched them, that was.

Which was how Jackson found himself in a corner, away from anyone being fucking _mean_ to him. A few of his friends were hanging with him, drinking their beers but without making comments, without knowing to ask if Jackson wanted to drink too. They all knew he’d say no, they respected him.

And then Bradley came over from the crowd, swinging an arm around Jackson. They’d only been dating a month. It was going well. It wasn’t much more than before, them taking it slow so that if something bad should happen they hopefully wouldn’t lose their friendship. Also with Jackson being ace, before they did any cuddling or kissing, Bradley _always_ asked if he was okay with it. 

Jackson liked kisses. They made him feel special. And Bradley respected him, never pushing for more. They’d already discussed that _maybe_ one day Jackson would be okay with more but he couldn’t promise he would ever be okay with that. Bradley understood, never made comments against Jackson’s sexuality. 

It was a little awkward the time he and Bradley were kissing in his bedroom and daddy walked in. He’d froze for a second, made a comment Jackson couldn’t remember as he was too busy being embarrassed, and then his daddy just made a face Jackson couldn’t figure out, gave a thumbs up, and left the room. He and Bradley ended up laughing moments later.

And now Jackson had a drunk Bradley hanging off him, calling him _magpie_ and curling up against his side, looking like he was ready to fall asleep. 

Jackson did not want Bradley to go home like this. If he hadn’t been this drunk, he wouldn’t be worried, but Bradley wouldn’t be able to act sober. He’d probably had a few shots. Jackson wasn’t sure what Mr. Mills would do if Bradley came home drunk. Mr. Mills probably had gotten drunk at parties when he was their age, but unlike his parents, he wouldn’t be understanding.

Mr. Mills had never hit Bradley, as far as Jackson knew, but he didn’t want to risk it.

Half carrying, half dragging his boyfriend, Jackson led them to the front porch of the house the party was at, where it was a little quieter. Sitting on the swing together, he let Bradley cuddle him while he called his parents.

The phone was picked up almost instantly. “Do you need a ride, lovebug? Did you drink? Are you okay?” his daddy asked, voice tinged with worry.

“I’m fine daddy,” Jackson said. “But Bradley did get drunk and you know how Mr. Mills is-- can he stay the night at ours?” Chances were his parents would let him, but if seeing a teen be drunk would set his daddy off-- but his daddy had also been around drunk people before and been okay, so hopefully he’d be okay this time.

He just kept thinking about the time he’d found his daddy high, his cravings had picked up after seeing a high homeless person come to the library. He wanted his daddy safe. He also wanted his boyfriend safe.

“Of course he can!” daddy said. “You don’t even have to ask. He’s always welcome here. Okay, Dave will be there soon to pick you guys up. _Yeah, the Bradster is drunk. Hm? Okay. I’ll tell him._ Dave’s gonna take his truck, you boys are going to ride in style, huh? No taxi for you two. He’ll be there to pick you both up soon.”

“Thanks daddy,” Jackson said. 

“And you? Are you okay?” daddy asked.

“You already asked that,” Jackson said with a smile. “I’m fine. I haven’t drank anything besides some water.” His daddy let out a little _hmm_. He debated telling his daddy that he punched a few guys, but he didn’t want his daddy to think he was starting fights. He’d make him stop getting self defense lessons from his uncle Diego. Not that stopping those lessons would make Jackson not punch bullies.

And no real fights actually broke out. He’d punched them and then left and the drunk kids never went looking for him. Usually someone nearby muttered how they deserved the punch.

Which they had.

No one called his daddy a _junkie whore_. 

Not the other kids, not other adults, not his daddy.

It wasn’t unheard of for his daddy to call himself something derogatory, more often if he was having a sad day. But each time he and dad heard daddy say something they always made sure to counteract what he said. 

He stayed on the phone with his daddy, Bradley sometimes commenting on the conversation, his head resting on Jackson’s shoulder, his daddy able to hear Bradley’s responses. 

“How drunk did he get?” daddy sounded amused. “He’s slurring pretty good there, lovebug.”

“I think he maybe had some shots,” Jackson commented. 

His daddy let out another thoughtful _hmm_ , “Is everything going okay at the Mills’?”

“I don’t think it’s been worse than usual, why?” Jackson asked.

“Nothing, baby, nothing. Just didn’t want to see him drinking his problems away like I did. If he got this drunk because he was having fun and at a party, that’s fine; but, if Vick was stepping it up and he was drinking because of that-- I’d rather try and get him actual help. Don’t really want him following my path,” he sighed. “That’s all.”

Bradley hadn’t hinted that Mr. Mills was starting to get worse. But maybe he was? Or maybe all the little comments were digging at his boyfriend more. Now that they were dating, maybe the hateful words Mr. Mills said were hitting him worse. He hoped that wasn’t the case. He didn’t like how casual Mr. Mills was with his hatred and how he unknowingly (knowingly?) hurt his son.

Hopefully this was just Bradley letting loose, being a teen at a party, having some fun and not something worse.

“Dad just pulled up,” Jackson said, saying goodbye to his daddy, promising that they’d see him soon. After hanging up, he roused his boyfriend, “C’mon, Bradley. Dad’s here to take us home.”

Bradley groaned, “Dad won’t be happy with me.”

“You’re coming to my home, not yours,” Jackson said. Should they call the Mills’ and let them know Bradley was staying at theirs? Would they notice if he didn’t come home?

“Oh excellent news, maggie,” Bradley slurred. “Your home is warm.”

Jackson laughed, “So is yours? You have heating and stuff.”

Bradley let himself get pulled to his feet as he shook his head, “Nah. Like with love. Your home is warm with love.” He grinned happily at Jackson, “You make me warm with love.”

Jackson felt himself blush, trying not to put too much thought in what his drunk boyfriend was saying. They’d said they loved each other as friends before, but the dating was new and they hadn’t said it since they started dating as now it would have different meaning. 

“Starshine, Bradster,” dad greeted with a little grin. “You ready?”

“Mr. Dave!” Bradley greeted. 

Dad laughed, “C’mon then boys.”

They got Bradley into the truck without much fuss. As soon as the truck was turned back on, Bradley claimed that the song playing was _his jam!_ and started happily and badly singing along with it. 

The next song was also his jam.

And the third.

Jackson and his dad shared a lot of grins and laughter over his boyfriend drunkenly singing along with his jams, only getting the words half right. But he was having fun. When they parked Bradley let out a sad noise when his jam stopped.

When they got to their apartment daddy was there, making pancakes even though it was just past midnight, “I called the Mills and told his mom that he was staying the night. Claimed you boys lost track of time and it's a bit late to make the trek home.” It wouldn’t be the first time that it happened, but it was the first time that it was a bit of a lie. 

“Mr. Klaus,” Bradley said, eyes wide, “are those _pancakes?_ ”

Daddy chuckled, “Sure is, Bradley. You hungry?”

Bradley nodded, going to sit down, “I can have some?”

“As many as you want,” daddy said, putting some on a plate for Bradley. He then glanced at Jackson and dad, “Any for you two?”

They agreed to having a few.

“Why’d you make pancakes?” Jackson asked. It wasn’t unheard of for daddy to make food in the middle of the night, but this seemed more deliberate than his daddy not being able to sleep and wanting to keep busy. 

“It’ll help Bradley,” daddy said, shrugging. “The pancakes will help soak up the alcohol and he won’t have as bad of a time in the morning. Less likely for a hangover. Plus when you’re drunk you get hungry. Not like, the munchies some drugs give you, but you still get hungry.”

Dad put a hand on daddy’s back and rubbed it. Daddy gave a small and sweet smile to dad. 

After they ate daddy left the room and dad pulled out some painkillers out of _wherever_ he kept them and made sure Bradley took them before making him drink one more glass of water and sending them to bed. Daddy was waiting in his room and made sure Bradley was in what was called the ‘recovery position’. “I don’t think he’s drunk enough to warrant this,” daddy said, moving his trashcan closer to Bradley and explaining it to Jackson, “but I don’t want to risk it.” Daddy looked pained for a second, “Waking up while choking on your vomit is-- _not_ something I want either of you boys to experience.”

Jackson swallowed, nodding. He didn’t-- he’d never thought about the possibility of his daddy waking up while choking on his vomit. That sounded _bad_. How often-- were there times when he hadn’t even woken up? Logically he knew that his daddy started drinking when he was _seven_ but he’d never realized-- even the book, which claimed his daddy was nine, didn’t mention a recovery position or him choking on vomit. It mentioned some overdoses, some bad trips, stomach getting pumped, looking like death had already come for his daddy. 

Daddy must have picked up on Jackson’s sudden worry, but mistook it for worry for Bradley and not for his daddy, “He’ll be fine, lovebug. Your bf is safe, okay? Like I said, he doesn’t seem drunk enough to throw up, but I wanted to be cautious. If he does end up throwing up or feeling bad you can come get me or your dad to help, alright?”

Jackson nodded, “Alright. Thank you daddy. For everything. Sending dad to get us, letting him stay the night even though he’s drunk, making us pancakes--”

“Anything for you, baby,” daddy said. 

“Is it--” Jackson paused, not sure if he wanted to voice his worry. “Is this going to make your cravings act up?”

Daddy sighed and looked down and to the side, giving a shrug, “Honestly? I don’t know. But I do know that if they do you and your dad are here to help me through them.” 

Hopefully he was remembering the conversation he’d had when he’d asked for the intervention. “Always, daddy. I love you.”

“Love you too, Jackson,” daddy kissed him on the forehead before leaving him alone with his already sleeping boyfriend.

Jackson layed in bed, trying not to worry too much about Bradley maybe getting drunk because of troubles at home, or about his daddy having trouble with his cravings now. Two of the three times he’d relapsed was with alcohol. Hopefully his dad was holding his daddy tight, making him feel safe. 

That sounded like a good idea.

Jackson got out of his bed and layed down next to Bradley on the pullout bed they’d gotten him years ago when it became clear that Bradley would stay the night a lot. He put his arm around his boyfriend, listening to his even breathing as he slept. 

He woke up in the morning when Bradley turned around in his arms, eyebrows raised, “Well getting you in bed with me was easier than I thought it would be.” He smirked, obviously joking.

Jackson rolled his eyes, “How are you feeling this morning?”

Bradley shrugged, snuggling closer, head on Jackson’s shoulder, “Fine. Magpie, you have no idea how amazing pancakes taste when drunk.”

“Nope,” Jackson popped the ‘p’. “But I’ll take your word on it.”

“Sorry I got so drunk last night, I didn’t mean to,” Bradley said. “Are you okay?”

“With what?” Jackson questioned.

“Me getting drunk,” Bradley looked away for a second. “I know you don’t really-- with Mr. Klaus and all.”

“I mean, I don’t want my boyfriend to become an alcoholic, but I’m not going to stop you if you want to drink,” Jackson said. “You’re still your own person. But was it-- because things are worse at home? Or just because of the party?”

Bradley sighed, frowning, “Things are the same at home. I didn’t get drunk to block that out. Dad still makes offhand remarks, mom is still silent. Neither know I’m gay, that we’re dating.”

“I’m sorry you can’t be yourself at home,” Jackson said, tightening his grip.

“But I can,” Bradley said. “Your place is just as much my home as my place is.”

Jackson knew it wasn’t the same, but he wasn’t going to push it first thing in the morning. He was very relieved to learn that Bradley hadn’t gotten drunk because he was having problems, that he was just being a teen at a party. 

Bradley then sat up quickly, “Is Mr. Klaus okay? _Oh god_ , he saw me drunk.”

“And he made you pancakes,” Jackson commented. “He’s not mad. He’s just glad you’re safe.”

They heard music starting from the other room, daddy opening the door to Jackson’s room after a quick knock, “I hear this song is _someone’s jam!_ ” Daddy started laughing, grinning as he fully opened the door.

Bradley flushed red, Jackson laughed along with his daddy as daddy started to loudly sing the song, doing a dance. Daddy looked happy, his eyes narrowing for a second, looking Bradley over before grinning widely. He was obviously dealing fine with having had a drunk teen in the apartment.

“How's the head, Bradster?” daddy asked, twirling with the music. “I make a mean hangover cure.”

“I’m fine,” Bradley said. “No headache.”

“Ah, to be young enough to not feel shitty the next day,” daddy sang out to the tune of the song. 

“Well, I think the pancakes helped,” Bradley said with a small smile.

“ _Damn straight_ ,” daddy said then giggled. “The only straight thing in the apartment!”

“Uncooked spaghetti noodles,” Jackson pointed out, grinning.

Daddy did finger guns at him, “That's just because they’re still in the closet, lovebug. Once they leave the closet and jump into the pot of water, well!” he then did a dance move that looked a bit like a noodle, if you squinted. 

Jackson and Bradley both started laughing at daddy’s dance. 

Dad then appeared behind daddy and reached out, twirling him, his daddy let out some giggles as dad dipped him, “Want to go to Griddy’s?”

“Oh! Can we?” daddy asked, excited.

“I don’t see why not,” dad answered. “Boys? You up to Griddy’s?”

“Always,” Jackson said as Bradley nodded.

And so the little family got ready for the day and went out to get donuts together, making jokes and daddy once more telling the story of when Jackson was little and called sprinkles ‘sparkles’.

“Just like a magpie, always drawn to the shiny and sparkly,” Bradley whispered to Jackson.

“No wonder I like you then,” Jackson grinned back, leaning into his boyfriend’s grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> obliqueoptimsim @ tumblr


End file.
